Many households now have flat-screen televisions such as plasma or LCD screens. These televisions typically have a depth ranging from about an inch or so and going up to two or three inches. Commonly, people attach these flat-screen televisions to a wall employing one of a multitude of prior art wall-mount brackets with or with an extension arm.
Furthermore, it is common for households that own a flat screen television to also own one or more electronic components that are utilized in conjunction with the television. Examples of such electronic components are dvd players, Blu Ray disk players, home theater receivers, cable boxes or satellite receivers. These electronic components are wired to the television and are typically placed on a shelf, placed onto a table, or placed into a audio/video cabinet.
One disadvantage of such typical arrangements is that the electronic component is situated at some distance from the television making it more difficult to make changes to the settings on both devices. Another disadvantage is that a separate piece of furniture must be employed, or in the alternative, shelf space or table top space is wasted. Furthermore, a user cannot glance at the television and simultaneously view any of the settings on the electronic component.
As such, it would be an advantage to provide a device which attaches one or more electronic components to the television set and suspends the electronic components down beneath the television. This device would provide the advantage that no separate audio/video cabinet or separate piece of furniture is used to hold the electronic component. In addition, this device would provide the further advantage that the owner can easily make changes to settings to both the television and the electronic component. Moreover, when relaxing and watching television, a viewer would be able to easily view both the television and the settings on the electronic component.
Further objectives are as follows: It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device that moves in tandem with any wall mount bracket for a flat-screen television. In other words, it is an objective of the present invention for it to turn left or right and tilt forward or backward depending on the wall mount bracket's capabilities. Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention that when installed onto a flat-screen television and is supporting one or more electronic components, it will appear to be camouflaged and floating in mid-air. As such, it is an objective that aesthetically it will be a compliment to any flat-screen television that has its own built-in wall bracket.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.